


2.2

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 2.Dirty talk| Watersports |Forniphilia (Human Furniture)





	2.2

“On your knees, whore.”

Akande’s voice is low, dark, as disinterested as someone can be while ordering around the Junker Queen’s prized pet; and Gabriel hates it, sets his jaw as he smoothly drops into a kneel in front of the newcomer, looking up through his lashes at Akande’s towering height.

“The queen sent me here to welcome you to Junkertown,” Gabriel says, the words practiced and smooth on his tongue, just like they have been the half-dozen times before. “She thinks you will prove to be a useful ally. And--”

“I know why you’re here.” Akande somehow sounds even less impressed than before, his hands fluid as they work to loosen his pants; when he pulls his cock out through the gap it’s thick, heavy-looking, wrapped up snug in his foreskin and taking up his entire palm. “It doesn’t make it any less disgraceful. Open your mouth, I have a use for you.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes before he obeys, perturbed by the visitor’s attitude; he lets his tongue loll out, giving it a playful wiggle just to make sure that Akande can see the silver barbell nestled in the middle of it, and then finds himself choked as instead of the feeling of warm, musky flesh forced into his mouth, he’s met with a wash of bitter, salty fluid.

“Drink,” Akande says, his broad hand fisting in Gabriel’s unruly hair, knocking his goggles askew and holding him still despite how he tries to jerk away--his unyielding grip pulls Gabriel down further, until his plush lips are kissing at the base of Akande’s thick shaft. “You want a good review for your queen, don’t you? _Drink_.”

Gabriel chokes on the rush of piss that threatens to overwhelm him, bubbling out past his lips to spill down his chin; but he knows Akande’s threat is not idle. Any mentions of disobedience against such an esteemed visitor would have his Queen very angry, and so it’s with his eyes screwed tightly shut that Gabriel forces himself to obey. 

The first gulp of piss feels hot enough to sear his throat, but once his mouth is relatively empty Gabriel finds that it’s easier to just open his throat, relax, and let Akande’s flow naturally go down. It saves his clothes from getting wet and stops the painful choking, but the tradeoff is that when he cracks his watery eyes open and looks at Akande he finds himself staring up into a toothy, arrogant smirk.

“Good, whore,” Akande murmurs, finally pulling back so that the last drops of his piss fleck across Gabriel’s tongue, over his face, making his eyeliner smudge. When his cock slips free of Gabriel’s mouth it’s thicker than before, stiffening up with his mounting arousal. “Now get on the bed...I don’t think I’m done with you, yet.”


End file.
